hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
South Africa (Chris Hlakanyana)
South Africa (南アフリカ, Minamiafurika) is an OC for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers ''and a main character in the upcoming fan fiction series ''Afrotalia. His human name is Chris Hlakanyana. Appearance and Attributes South Africa is a young man with black dreadlocks. He speaks in a thick Dutch accent. He wears a beige-colored button-down shirt that he usually keeps unbuttoned, dark brown shorts, and sneakers. He also wears a necklace made of multicolored beads. Personality and Interests South Africa is a very brash, confident man with warrior's spirit (and temperament). He's been fighting wars for most of his childhood and was shunned for most of his adult life. But after apartheid ended, he decided he wanted to be "friends with everyone". But he has trouble relating to other people (especially his African neighbors), and has more troubles than he admits. Similar to America's origin, South Africa was found and raised by Netherlands. He eventually fell under the control of England, and grew to adulthood while under his rule. South Africa eventually developed a segregationist and xenophobic attitude, partly due to England and Netherlands' conditioning. Leading to him being hated and despised by most of the other nations. He softened up over time, but still is still very xenophobic toward people from other countries. He has an extremely temperamental demeanor, and uses Afrikaner-isms. He has a habit of shouting "LEKKER" (an Afrikaans phrase that means "nice" or "good") in response to something he likes, and "ag shame" as a response to pretty much anything. Relationships China China and South Africa were once antagonistic toward each other, but have become close friends recently. England South Africa was raised by England for most of his adolescent life. He taught him life skills such as fighting and sports. England eventually decided to let South Africa grow up on his own, and distanced himself from South Africa. When South Africa introduced apartheid, England and South Africa became estranged from one another. But the two became friends again after apartheid ended, and South Africa considers England to be a father figure to him. India India and South Africa became friends when South Africa joined BRICS. Netherlands Netherlands raised South Africa when he was a small child.. It wasn't until his pre-teen years that he was adopted by England. South Africa doesn't consider Netherlands to be as much of a father figure to him as England was, even though Netherlands taught him almost everything he knows today. Zimbabwe To be added Name South Africa's human name is Chris Hlakanyana. Chris '''(in this case) is short for '''Christian, which is a very popular name in South Africa, especially among Afrikaners. Hlakanyana is Zulu for "clever boy", and is taken from the name of a character in South African folklore who used trickery and underhandedness to get what he wanted. Trivia * His birthday, '''April 27th '''corresponds with the date of '''Freedom Day '''in South Africa, which commemorates the first South African election where people of color were allowed to vote. * The design of South Africa is the design of "Mr. Meerkat", a character seemingly representing an African nation that appeared in a sketch on Hidekaz Himayura's blog. * South Africa's multicolored necklace is an allusion to South Africa being referred to as "the Rainbow Nation", in regard to its racial diversity. * South Africa has a pet meerkat named Jan, that's usually perched on South Africa's shoulder. Category:Africa Category:Male Characters